Marie Luise
by Strawberry07
Summary: Trilogía Lily -Vocaloid. AU Gakuen. Solo quería que me amaras, Felicia. Tan solo eso, que me mirases solo a mí, como soy no por tu sombra ¡Déjalo a él! Elígeme a mí, por favor no quiero cometer esta locura ¡Felicia!...¿Realmente has existido o solo era un producto de mi imaginación? ¿Me he enamorado de mi propio reflejo? No... Fem!Italy & Fem!Romano.


**Primera parte de la saga de Lily. Principio de todo. **

* * *

Era una mañana más como de costumbre en la casa de los Vargas, una familia muy adinerada dueña del viñedo más conocido del país y de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de la región. Un señor de mediana edad, de cabello y ojos marrones, leía el periódico tranquilamente mientras un par de sirvientas colocaban la mesa, apresuradas y atareadas, de deliciosos platillos que poco a poco iban llenando el comedor.

-¡El desayuno está servido señoritas, bajen!- Exclamó una cuando todas las demás se retiraron a seguir con sus labores.

Enseguida por las escaleras se escuchó el pisar de dos pares de pies, y dentro de poco dos figuras se lograron divisar, eran casi idénticas.

La más pequeña tenía el cabello castaño claro amarrado en una coleta, mantenía los ojos cerrados y portaba un uniforme escolar de una falda roja a cuadros y una simple camisa blanca con una corbata negra, iba sonriendo en lo que se sentaba a la mesa.

-¡_Bongiorno_~ abuelo Roma!- Se digirió al señor que estaba sentado, quien le devolvió el saludo con una amplia sonrisa puesta en los labios.

La más alta tenía el cabello suelto, de color castaño medio, aunque al sol se viese igual que el de su hermana. Su pelo estaba adornado con un simple cintillo rojo, sus ojos eran avellana-verdoso y llevaba el mismo uniforme escolar. Su rostro ni se inmutó entre que se sentaba y cogía unas tostadas, ignorando olímpicamente a su abuelo.

Ellas eran Felicia y Chiara Vargas. Gemelas.

Ambas eran muy diferentes una de la otra, pero demasiado co-dependientes. La más pequeña, Felicia, era el orgullo de su abuelo, amable, alegre y despreocupada. Chiara en cambio, era la mayor pero era un tanto reservada, hablaba con su hermana más que con nadie y su abuelo casi ni la notaba y le regañaba constantemente por su mal carácter.

A ella sinceramente no le interesaba lo que pensase el viejo mujeriego ése, pero realmente le importaba lo que pensaba Felicia. Solo le importaba ella y nada más.

_**Solo quería poder verte y besarte**_

_**Quería sentir el calor de tu abrazo hasta el final**_

_**Todavía recuerdo esa sensación**_

_**De querer abandonar todo lo demás.**_

Desayunó con tranquilidad mientras escuchaba los aminados comentarios de su hermana, quien aunque estuviese cansada después de que hubieran visto películas toda la noche, mantenía su amplia sonrisa, ansiosa de presentarse a clases, o más bien, de ver al rubio alemán con quien compartía clases de cálculo.

Y si había algo que Chiara odiaba más que matemáticas y los abrazos efusivos de Isabel, era a ése ser. Ése…ése _espécimen_ cabeza de músculo lleno de esteroides, _Ludwig_. Chasqueó la lengua, ese maldito alemán podía irse a la China a freír espárragos si quería (Junto con su hermana si era posible), le detestaba. Pero Felicia no.

Para ella era como un semi dios o algo parecido, le idolatraba pues era _"amable, inteligente, fuerte y muy buena persona"_ Buena persona sus polainas ¿Y a ella cuándo le había elogiado de tal manera? Siendo que la cuidaba siempre. Tsk.

Pero lo peor de todo es que era su _novio_, y ella no podía hacer nada contra eso. Ni por más que le insultara o le echara pestes, el siempre estaba allí, acosando a Felicia. Ese macho patatas solo quería tener una noche con Felicia como muchos otros, nada más. No se iba a tragar la sonrisilla de estúpido ni el sonrojo mal disimulado que obtenía su rostro cuando estaba con su hermana.

_Para nada._

Chiara creía que esta era la mayor diferencia entre ella y su hermana, ella tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra. Felicia vivía en _Pastalandia_ o algo por el estilo. Chiara sabía cuáles eran sus posibilidades y sus recursos a favor, sus debilidades y sus metas por cumplir, con esfuerzo, no con suerte. Ella no creía en la simple bondad de la gente, todos escondían algo detrás de máscaras de amabilidad o sonrisas amplias. Como Isabel, por ejemplo.

¿Qué ella creía que no sabía de su aventura con Arthur, el chico inglés? Pff, eso era de hace siglos, pero tanto lo trató de esconder que terminó siendo obvio, aunque lo que más le dolió fue ver como su máscara se trisaba al enterarse que el británico se puso de novio con Alfred, el prospecto de héroe. Nunca volvió a mirarla con los mismos ojos.

Por eso sabía y debía de confiar de que su hermana era así, tal y como se mostraba, ¿Por qué? Porque la conocía mejor que nadie, ella era su excepción a la regla. Porque sabía que sus eternos abrazos efímeros, sus saludos alegres y sus sonrisa de comercial eran reales. Absolutamente reales.

Te cautivaban y te tentaban a acercártele, a probar un poco de su afecto, pero solo un poco te bastaba para volverte adicto. Y ella ya lo era.

_Aunque sus posibilidades con ella eran nulas._

_**No sentía que algo estuviera cambiando**_

_**Simplemente seguías mirándome fijamente**_

_**Yo te miraba aunque en realidad**_

_**Terminaba llorando lágrimas de alegría.**_

El tiempo pasaba lento otra vez y Chiara estaba más aburrida que una ostra. Era clase de matemáticas, para empeorar la situación, y recién había empezado, por lo que tenía aburrimiento para rato.

Isabel se había enfermado, por lo que no estaba para entretenerla con sus estupideces. Julchen, la alemana –que afirmaba ser prusiana- amiga de la española, tampoco la estaba fastidiando con su presencia sino que estaba discutiendo con el ruso aprovechando la ausencia de la ibérica, quien usualmente detenía sus peleas.

Y Felicia estaba en otra clase.

_Genial, simplemente genial._

El profesor había salido de momento, en todo el salón había un revuelo, y ella allí como si nada mirando por la ventana. Cuando de pronto vio algo que no le gustó para nada.

Felicia estaba fuera, en su clase de educación física, sentada allí como siempre pues no le gustaba el ejercicio al igual que su hermana. Sí, hasta ahí estaba bien, pero lo que disgustó de sobremanera a la italiana mayor fue _quien_ vino a ver a Felicia.

El alemán cabeza de músculo fue a verla con cara de pocos amigos, Chiara no podía escuchar, pero al parecer le gritó un par de cosas y Felicia se sobresaltó casi llorando. Hizo crujir el lápiz que tenía en mano.

Entonces la italiana intentó abrazarlo pero el alemán la alejó despacio, aunque para los ojos de la italiana mayor no fue nada delicado, y antes de que el rubio abriese su boca otra vez, Chiara se asomó por la ventana y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Oye, alemán de mierda deja a mi tonta hermana tranquila! ¿¡Qué mierda te crees que haces?!-

Ludwig la escuchó y frunció el ceño, suspirando profundo y contando hasta mil. Felicia pareció escucharla también, así que alegre, le saludo y sonriendo le gritó de vuelta.

-¡_Sorella_, yo-!-

_-¡Chiara Vargas!_ ¿Qué es ese horrible vocabulario?- Al parecer, entre la conmoción de su grito el director de la escuela, Rómulo "Roma" Vargas, había hecho acto de presencia en el salón, solo para encontrarse a su problemática nieta gritando barbaridades por la ventana- ¡Yo no te he educado así!-

Todo el salón estaba en silencio, expectantes de la pelea entre ambos italianos. Chiara resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te metas, anciano-Chiara estaba cabreada, primero un alemán imbécil hace llorar a su gemela y ahora su estúpido _nonno _viene a darle lata. _Qué fastidio._

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estás castigada una semana a limpiar tu salón, sin objeciones! ¡No porque seas mi nieta vas a tener perdón de esto!-

-¡Aunque no lo fuera lo harías igual! ¡Pero si fuera Felicia sería distinto!- Alzó aún más la voz, exasperada- ¡Atrévete a decirme que no!-

-¡Una palabra más y limpiarás el salón todo el mes!-

La italiana solo apretó el agarre entre sus brazos, muy enfadada, pero debía quedarse callada, no quería acarrearse más problemas. Ya estaban cerca de cumplir dieciocho y estaba segura, segurísima de que el día en que cumpliera años el viejo la ponía de patitas en la calle, y si quería estar junto a su hermana no podía permitir eso.

Se mordió la lengua, tenía unas ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades al anciano…

-Bien, eso es todo.- El rostro del director volvió a la normalidad, sonriente y pasivo- Su profesor vendrá pronto, regresen a sus actividades- Dicho esto se fue, no sin antes darle una última mirada de advertencia a su nieta.

Apenas se retiró del salón, los cuchicheos comenzaron a acrecentarse, todos conocían de la preferencia en la familia Vargas y que siempre la mayor era la que acarreaba los castigos. Otros se reían de ella, pero la italiana no les tomó en cuenta.

En eso, la chica de cabello plateado se acercó a ella.

-No les tomes en cuenta, _Chia_, mientras puedes pasar el tiempo con la maravillosa yo- Julchen le colocó una mano en el hombro, que Chiara retiró con cuidado.

-Quiero estar sola-

La alemana no fue capaz de oponerse aunque sus instintos le decían que lo hiciera, así que dudosa y con palabra en boca, dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Chiara apretó los puños de furia._

…

Realmente no quería llegar a casa, no quería ver la horrenda cara del viejo o escuchar sus tortuosos regaños. Pateó una piedrecilla en base a su enfado, resoplando.

Felicia parloteaba de todas las interesantes cosas que le habían pasado en el día, de las cuales Chiara escuchó solo la mitad. Aún seguía molesta, por lo que murmuraba insultos a su abuelo, una mezcla entre italiano, inglés y español que había aprendido de las peleas entre Arthur e Isabel.

De un momento a otro, la italiana menor plantó la mitad de un dulce en su cara.

-Toma Chiara, te ves un poco triste, así que te daré la mitad de mi panqué ¡Los dulces de Marianne son los mejores~!- Chiara sonrió contenta, al menos algo era algo, no era fan de la rana francesa, pero su comida era decente.

Su hermana comía el dulce lento, disfrutándolo a cada segundo. Sonrió enternecida, cada día la quería más ¿Y cómo no quererla? Si era más que imposible, el cariño le surgía de manera natural. Sonrió levemente al ver a su hermana volver a contarle feliz del día que tuvo. Estaba contentísima de que le prestara atención a ella esta vez y no la patata con patas.

Felicia se asustó al ver que su hermana no hablaba, y para más remate, sonreía sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Chiara! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? ¡Por favor, háblame!- Se le lanzó encima en un abrazo de oso, impidiéndole respirar a Chiara.- ¿No te gustó el dulce? ¡Entonces puedo decirle a Marianne que-!

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡N-No t-tengo a-aire!-

-¿Es por el abuelo verdad? ¡Hablaré con él haber si te quita ese horrible castigo! ¡O si me deja ayudarte!-

-¡N-No quiero que hables con él, maldición!- A pesar de sus gritos, el tono de Chiara se suavizó un poco, enternecida que su hermana quisiese ayudarla.

-¡Pero _sorella_!-

-¡Qué _sorella_ ni que nada! ¡Estoy bien y no sé por qué te me lanzas encima como lapa, maldición!-

-¡P-Pero…-!

-¡No!- Chiara la hizo callar con la mirada y se soltó del agarre de su hermana, a regañadientes y con el ceño fruncido. Felicia miró hacia abajo, luego a su hermana con ojos de cachorrito arrepentido.- Ahh, no hagas eso, sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo cuando me miras así, maldición.- La mayor desvió la mirada, con una mano puesta firmemente sobre su cadera.

Torpemente le dio un abrazo, que Felicia respondió efusiva, más cuando intentó retirarse, la menor no la dejó. Sorprendida, intentó preguntarle algo, pero no pudo ver más que el flequillo de Felicia tapándole los ojos. Su voz fue suave pero decidida.

-Quedémonos un rato así, _Chiara_-

El corazón de la italiana dio un vuelco, _¿Sería posible que….hubiese una oportunidad?_ Chiara la estrechó contra sí, sonriendo ampliamente.

_Derramando lágrimas de alegría._

_**Pero un día, lejos de todos los demás**_

_**Te pregunté qué te pasaba**_

_**Algo tomaron de ti**_

_**Estabas enojada y lloraste de frustración.**_

_**Eso me enfadó.**_

-¿Por qué lloras, Felicia?- Le acarició el cabello con ternura, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, tratando de ser amable.- ¿Qué te pasó?-

-…-

-Vamos cuéntame- Chiara insistió un poco más y Felicia la miró intensamente por unos segundos, dudando si contarle o no. Finalmente suspiró hondo y habló.

-¿Prometes no enojarte?-

-Lo prometo- Chiara asintió suavemente, mientras cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda.

-Es Luddy, yo… No sé qué le pasa, últimamente ha salido más con su hermana que conmigo, y cuando salimos juntos siempre se va más temprano por que está cansado…-

Chiara se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un par de maldiciones e insultarle hasta a la madre del macho patatas. Asintió a Felicia, en gesto de que continuara.

-Estoy preocupada de que esté metido en algo malo…-

-Créeme, ese idiota no está metido en nada malo- Chiara desvió la mirada y frunció aún más el ceño. Mira que tener que decir cosas bonitas del macho patatas, quien la viera. Pero no quería ver a Felicia triste, bajo cualquier costo, incluso el de rebajar su elevado orgullo.

-¿D-De verdad lo crees?- Felicia la miró con una cara de ilusión y anhelo indescriptibles, se notaba lo importante que era para ella la aprobación de Chiara. Esta no pudo más que tragarse las palabras nada bonitas que tenía pensado decir sobre el tema y asentir levemente. La menor saltó a sus brazos en un abrazo asfixiante.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias _sorella_! ¡Creo que solo me estaba preocupando de más!- Felicia la ahogó en su abrazo y Chiara la apartó entre manotazos e insultos leves.

-¡Ya déjame, por Dios! No hice nada en especial-

-¡Claro que sí _sorella_! ¡Te quiero mucho!- Y nuevamente saltó a los brazos de la mayor, quien la recibió con gusto y candidez.

Sentado en una mesa al otro lado del patio, un par de ojos azules las miraban con curiosidad.

…

-Escúchame bien, bastardo ¡Si haces llorar a Felicia una vez más te las verás conmigo! ¿Me escuchaste bien?-

Chiara tenía al alemán acorralado en su pupitre. Él había estado terminando de guardar sus cosas, la campana había sonado y tenía que reunirse con su hermana. Chiara llegó de un momento a otro, obligándolo a sentarse y luego de gritarle insultos en más de un idioma, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo, comenzó a hablar.

-¿L-Llorar?- Preguntó confundido ¿Así que por eso Felicia se veía un tanto decaída últimamente?

-¡Pues sí, imbécil! ¡La has hecho llorar dejándola sola y cuando salen no pasas mucho tiempo con ella!-

Ludwig frunció más el ceño.

-Pero tú me odias, ¿Por qué entonces te preocupas lo que pase con nosotros? Deberías alegrarte-

Fue el turno de Chiara para fruncir más el ceño si era posible. Pues claro que estaba más que contenta de que ambos estuviesen peleados. Aún así…

-¡Eso no importa! Dime en este preciso instante, por qué haces que mi hermana llore rogando tu ausencia ¡Y más te vale que tengas una buena razón!- Chiara estaba echando humos por las orejas, roja de cólera.

-Y-Yo…-El alemán desvió la mirada, inseguro de decir o no la verdad. Aunque si no lo hacía, esto podría complicar aún más las cosas con Felicia y era lo que menos quería- Te lo diré, pero debes prometer no contárselo-.

-¡Me niego! ¡Vine a hablar contigo expresamente para saberlo y contárselo! ¿¡Acaso te crees que me quedaría callada, así como así?!- La italiana estaba fúrica ¡No contarle a Felicia! ¿Pero en donde tenía metida la cabeza el macho patatas? _Siempre supe que era un imbécil._

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero deja de gritar!- El alemán espetó, harto de que sus tímpanos rebotasen en sus oídos. La italiana se cruzó de brazos, y como siempre, le miró molesta, esperando que continuara- Yo…tengo un trato con mi hermana-

-¿Un trato?-

-Sí, un trato ¿Sabes que Julchen trabaja de mesera en un bar, verdad?- Chiara bufó desesperada ¡Por supuesto que sabía que la engreída de los pollos trabajaba en un bar! ¡Si Isabel siempre la invitaba a ir a ese antro de mala muerte! _¡Tragos gratis Chiarita~!_ _¿A que es genial tener una amiga trabajando aquí?_ Solía decir.

-Sí, lo sé- Contestó, al darse cuenta de que el rubio esperaba su confirmación. Qué idiota.

-Pues…necesitaban que alguien reemplazara a un guardaespaldas que estaba enfermo- Ludwig pasó una mano por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos. Estaba llegando a la parte difícil- Julchen me ofreció, yo no quería al principio, pero me ofrecieron una buena paga y…-

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el trato en todo esto?-

-Quiero comprarle algo a Felicia, y mi hermana se comprometió a ayudarme si aceptaba el empleo temporal, a ella le iban a dar un dinero extra por traer a un reemplazante- El alemán suspiró, la mirada inquisidora de Chiara lo estaba matando de nervios. Estaba preparándose física y mentalmente para lo que venía, que no sería _nada_ bonito.

-¿O sea, aceptaste el trabajo para comprarle algo a Felicia? Pero como lo haces, llegas cansado y no pasas tiempo con ella, que ironía- La italiana se burló, divertida por la expresión del de ojos azules- ¿Qué es lo tan importante que quieres darle? Sabes que nuestro _nonno_ es millonario, podría darle cualquier cosa que deseara-

-Lo sé, pero, esto es algo que solo puedo darle yo…-

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?- Rió divertida, esperando que el idiota del macho patatas le dijera cualquier cosa menos lo que iba a decirle. Chiara definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que venía.

-Un anillo-

-¿U-Un anillo?- Tartamudeó, eso solo podía significar…

-Sí. Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Felicia-

_El mundo de Chiara comenzó a derrumbarse desde ese entonces._

_**Solo quería verte y besarte**_

_**Quería sentir el calor de tu abrazo hasta el final**_

_**Todavía recuerdo esa sensación**_

_**De querer abandonar todo lo demás.**_

- _Sorella_ ¿Estás bien?- Felicia se acercó a su hermana, que estaba recostada en el pasto del patio. Había terminado el primer ciclo y quedaba media hora del tiempo de almuerzo, por lo que luego de despedirse de Ludwig, quiso ver a su hermana, que había estado ausente todo ese tiempo, como si estuviese en un trance.- Estás muy rara últimamente—

-Estoy bien- Fue la respuesta automática de Chiara. Sus ojos miraban el cielo, distantes, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando entrar el aire. Felicia la miró con preocupación, estaba a punto de irse, sabía que no podría hacerla hablar a la fuerza.

-Chiara, ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó con fervor y trató de acercarse a la italiana mayor, pero esta, antes de que siquiera pudiese tocarla, se sentó y se colocó de pie. -¿A dónde vas?-

Pero Chiara no contestó, y se fue caminando de allí.

_Isabel._

Fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Felicia, si alguien sabía sobre Chiara más que ella misma, definitivamente era Isabel. Fue corriendo en busca de la española, quien se encontraba conversando y riendo con sus amigas del BFT, en las mesas blancas de la parte de atrás. Apenas llegó se le lanzó encima y le atrapó en un abrazo asfixiador de los suyos.

-¡Isa, tienes que ayudarme!-

-¡Feli! ¡Tranquila tía, me ahogas!- Rió divertida la castaña mayor. Sus amigas las miraban expectantes.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó una vez que pudo zafarse de el agarre de la italiana menor.

-Es Chiara- Felicia jugaba con sus manos a medida que hablaba, muy ansiosa- Está muy rara últimamente, no habla y no come ¡Tú tienes que saber algo, Isa! –

La española la miró sorprendida, luego con lástima y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Feli, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando- Isabel desvió la vista, mentir costaba cuando mirabas a alguien a los ojos. Sobre todo cuando te miran con esa desesperación escrita en ellos.- No he hablado con Chiara últimamente-

-Oh…Ya veo- Felicia no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Estaba segura de que Isabel podría saber algo, aunque fuese solo una pista. Con la cabeza gacha se despidió y se retiró del lugar, dispuesta a averiguarlo ella misma.

Marianne, Julchen e Isabel la vieron irse y la española suspiró.

-_Mon cher_, ¿Por qué le has mentido a Feli?- Inquirió la francesa. Julchen miraba seriamente a la española.

-Y-Yo no le he mentido- Isabel mordió su labio, insegura y muy nerviosa ¿Debía de contarles? _No, estaría traicionando la confianza de Chiarita_.

-Mientes- Fue la escueta respuesta de Julchen.

- Si no quieres decirnos está bien, pero no mientas, Isa- Habló la francesa, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Gracias Marie, lo siento Gil- Dirigió su mirada a la de cabello plateado- Pero pronto se enterarán, lo prometo.-

-Más te vale- La alemana la miró con decisión en los ojos. Odiaba cuando se escondían algo entre ellas ¡Eran el BFT por Dios! No tenía por qué haber secretos entre ellas. _Nunca._

-Lo prometo- La española sonrió.

-Vamos Gil, quita esa cara, me das miedo cuando te pones seria- La francesa rió y pronto las otras dos la corearon.

-Está bien- La alemana sonrió, prepotente- Pero solo porque enfadarse no es nada _awesome- _Marianne e Isabel sonrieron.

_Pero la sonrisa española cayó poco a poco, sin que ninguna de las otras se diese cuenta._

_**Y una vez más, tan solo**_

_**Mientras en tu corazón donde está el amor por él**_

_**Es imposible volver a plantear este odio**_

_**Por lo tanto, no voy a dejar que te alejen de mí…**_

Contarle a Isabel no fue su opción, lo jura. Pero la española insistió tanto…y ella estaba a punto de estallar. Cuando la morena la vio allí, sola y empapada en lágrimas, no pudo si no estrecharla entre sus brazos y tratar de consolarla.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Chiara la abrazó y se apegó a ella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie ¡Le querían quitar a su mitad, su gemela, a Felicia, por Dios! Era un desgarrador abismo el que se extendía por su pecho. Porque su hermana también quería irse de su lado, amaba al alemán más de lo que la amaba a ella.

_Y dolía._

_Muchísimo._

Isabel le acarició el cabello mientras le susurraba palabras dulces, pero no le preguntó nada. Chiara se fue calmando de a poco, y despacio, lentamente, fue retirando su agarre de la ropa de la española. Cuando sus sollozos no eran más que un recuerdo, su voz apagada y rota comenzó a hablar.

-_I-Isa…bel_…-

-_Shh_, no hables Chiarita, quédate tranquila- La acurrucó entre sus brazos y la italiana se acomodó entre ellos, buscando refugio. La española sonrió.- No digas nada si no quieres, solo relájate ¿Si?-

Chiara asintió y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cálido allí, alejada y protegida de la pesadilla en que se había tornado su vida. Lejos del amor entre su hermana y el alemán, que nunca podrían odiarse entre ellos. Era imposible.

Pero ella….la amaba tanto. Tanto que le lloraba el alma cada día, apagándose, volviéndose nada más que una sombra.

_Yo puedo ayudarte Chiara, te gustaría quedarte tu hermana para ti y nada más~ ¿Verdad~?_

Asustada, dio un respingo.

-¿Ha-has dicho a-algo?- Preguntó. Estaba segura que no era la voz de Isabel, pero…

-No, para nada ¿Te sientes bien?- Los ojos preocupados de la española la examinaron, pero Chiara los evitó.

-S-Sí…- Susurró, y se acomodó de nuevo cerca del pecho de su amiga.

_Dentro de su mente, hacía eco una risa estruendosa._

_**Quiero verte (verte)**_

_**Es tan deprimente (tan deprimente)**_

_**Quiero verte (verte)**_

_**Es tan deprimente (tan deprimente)**_

_**Quiero verte (verte)**_

_**Es tan deprimente (tan deprimente).**_

Chiara estaba escondida detrás de las cajas con pelotas y cuerdas, dentro del armario del gimnasio. Quería estar sola y ése era el lugar perfecto, había conseguido robar la llave del profesor de gimnasia cuando estaba distraído, así que nadie la molestaría.

Quería evitar pensar en la inminente boda, que ya había sido anunciada. Todos sus pensamientos tarde o temprano terminaban en Felicia. Lo que más le dolía era el recuerdo de cuando el alemán imbécil le había propuesto matrimonio, su hermana se veía _tan radiante_, feliz como nunca en su vida al había visto _¿Y ella?_ Ella se sentía de lo peor.

Iba a abandonarla a su suerte ¡Iba a dejarla sola con ese anciano que había perdido todo el amor por ella! La iba a dejar sin su cálida presencia, sin su mitad. Era tan injusto, y no podía decir nada. Absolutamente nada.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque todos estaban felices con la noticia, el abuelo ya le había dado su consentimiento para poder casarse a los 17, todos estaban entusiasmados con la noticia y quisieron ayudar a organizar la boda. Nada de lo que ella dijese podría hacer nada más que tensar el ambiente. Solo la mirarían como la hermana amargada que no quiere que su hermana sea feliz o en el caso de la española la comprendería un poco más, pero no por eso la apoyaría.

Ellos no sabían nada.

_Nadie nunca podría saber._

_Si alguna vez ocurriese…._

Ante el solo pensamiento se estremeció. Si alguna vez alguien supiese algo o lo sospechara, tendría que desaparecer. Ya podría bien irse despidiendo de su cordura, mantener el secreto es prioridad.

_Exacto Chiarita~ Todos deben de ser ignorantes a nuestro secreto~_

Oh, esa voz. Una voz chillona que resonaba en su cabeza desde que había hablado con Isabel. Se estaba volviendo loca, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa voz ya estaba grabada a fuego en su mente y siempre le metía ideas locas en la cabeza, ideas que desahogarían su dolor.

_Si todo ya va a terminar ¿Por qué no?_ Fue lo que pensó antes de hacerse el primer tajo con aquel cuchillo que había traído de casa en su muñeca. Escocía y el brotar de la sangre era poco, por lo que cortó de nuevo el mismo lugar y esta vez salía a borbotones.

_Muy bien Chiarita~ ¿Acaso no te sientes mejor~?_

Dejó el cuchillo de lado y cubrió su muñeca con su mano izquierda. La llenaba un sentimiento de alivio, como si se hubiese desecho de un peso enorme. Pero estaba comenzando a marearse, por lo que soltó su agarre y se quitó el listón que usaba a modo de cintillo.

Se cubrió a duras penas la herida, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

_Dentro de su mente, la voz reía a carcajadas._

_**Estos ojos vacíos siguen mirando fijamente hacia la distancia**_

_**Solo sigo caminando sin rumbo**_

_**¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué te pasa…?**_

_**Y, ¿Por qué sigo preguntándome la misma respuesta?**_

Estaba recostada en su cama, su habitación a oscuras, completamente sola. Felicia y su abuelo habían ido de compras para tener todo listo_. La maldita boda es en dos días._

Chiara era lo más parecido a un muerto viviente que había, las ojeras surcaban los espacios bajo sus ojos y estaba pálida como un fantasma. No le apetecía comer absolutamente nada, por lo que estaba muy delgada. Se sentía un estorbo, algo que está por estar y no porque realmente tenga un propósito.

-Felicia- Susurró, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, liberadas de la prisión de pestañas que trataba de retenerlas.

Se sentía tan…abandonada, ella y su hermana eran casi una sola, un conjunto, un todo. Y ahora, la iba a dejar completamente sola, dejada a su suerte en un mundo cruel y devastador, lleno de mentiras y promesas vacías, sangre y locura.

-¿Por él me has abandonado? Realmente yo…- Sonrió triste.- No sé porqué me lo pregunto, si ya sé la respuesta…-

_Si ya sé la respuesta, pero no quiero aceptarla, de ninguna forma. Seguiré esperando una puerta abierta tu corazón, hasta que ya no pueda más._

_Vamos Chiara~ la boda se acerca~ ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos~?_

-Morir- Fue la escueta respuesta de la italiana, quien abrazaba la almohada a su pecho como si fuese su puente a la vida. Sus sollozos se incrementaron.

_¿Y por qué debes de morir tú? Si la que te hizo daño fue ella ¡Ella y solo ella! ¡Mírate cómo estás abandonada, absolutamente sola!_

-Sola…-Repitió Chiara, sus labios secos y su voz rasposa.

_¡Ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes! ¿Qué le pasó a la Chiara que luchaba por lo que quería y lo obtenía sin importar qué! ¡Ella tiene que volver! ¡Tiene que quedarse a nuestro lado!_

-Felicia…debe volver- Los ojos de la italiana estaban cristalizados e idos, pareciese que estuvieran atrapados en un trance.

_¡Ella es tuya, te pertenece por derecho! ¡¿Vas a dejar que ese alemán fornido la tenga?!_

-No- Respondió Chiara. Su voz se oía segura y firme, un cambio total de actitud frente a la situación, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, el ceño fruncido. No más dudas, no más angustias.- ¡Felicia es mía!- Se levantó de la cama de un salto, dispuesta a todo con tal de tener a su gemela a su lado.

_Si Felicia no era de ella. No sería de nadie._

_**Solo mi amor**_

_**Solo mi tiempo**_

_**¿A alguien pronto le pasará?**_

_**Una vez que todos estos obstáculos sean atendidos**_

_**¿Vas a ser capaz de pensar solo en mí?**_

_**Solo en mí.**_

Era el día antes de la boda, así que Rómulo Vargas había ido a asegurarse de que todo estuviese en perfecto estado. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, las flores, los listones, las sillas. La iglesia resplandecía como nunca antes.

El sacerdote sonreía mientras hablaba con Roma, al parecer se conocían de hace muchos años y el que Felicia se casase aquí no era una coincidencia, después de todo la familia Vargas era muy devota a la Iglesia Católica y el mismo sacerdote que iba a casar a Felicia ahora, había confirmado y dado la primera comunión a ambas gemelas.

Roma sonrió en medio de la conversación ¡La boda iba a ser espectacular~! Ya ansiaba ver a su pequeña Felicia completamente de blanco, sonriente y radiante. Tal y como vio a su hija el día de su boda.

Solo un problema aquejaba su mente.

_Chiara._

La italiana mayor siempre había sido un fastidio, un fracaso rotundo tras otro. Solo esperaba que se supiese comportar en la boda de su hermana _¿Qué haré con ella cuando Felicia se vaya?_ Pensó. Se encogió de hombros, ligeramente, y continuó con la amena conversación con el Padre.

_Puedo resolverlo después. Ahora, solo importa Felicia._

…

Felicia estaba admirándose en el espejo. El vestido había llegado esa misma mañana, por lo que estaba probándoselo para ver cómo había quedado finalmente. Era simplemente divino. Tenía piedras bordadas y entrelazadas con hilos de oro alrededor del escote en forma de corazón. Caía en una silueta sirena y una cola apropiadamente larga.

Sonrió mientras tomaba el velo que había dejado en la cama y lo colocó sobre su cabello. Su reflejo le devolvió la amplia sonrisa ¡Todo quedaba magnífico!

-Te ves hermosa-

La italiana se sobresaltó ante la voz y se dio la vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse con su hermana, mirándola fijamente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Felicia le sonrió.

-¡_Grazie sorella~_ estaba preocupada por el largo pero ha quedado perfecto!-

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- Chiara tenía los brazos tras su espalda y miraba fijamente a Felicia- Pero el vestido solo es un complemento, la belleza eres tú-

-_¡Oh, sorella~_ eso es muy lindo de tu parte!- Sonrió ampliamente- De seguro Luddy se verá magnífico también ¿No lo crees?-

Un ligero gruñido escapó de los labios de Chiara.

-Sí…magnífico, solo tengo un problema con eso…- Chiara dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados, revelando el cuchillo que sostenía. Un débil rayo de luz hizo brillar el metal, asustando a Felicia de sobremanera.

-¿C-Chiara? ¿P-Para qué es eso…?-

-No quiero que lo veas…no quiero que le veas Felicia- Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y un fulgor resplandeció en los de la mayor. Ansias. Expectación.

_Hazlo Chiara. Vas muy bien._

-_S-sorella…_- La menor comenzó a temblar ¿Qué tenía en mente su hermana? ¿Y a que se refería con que no quería que viese a Ludwig?

-Solo veme a mí, Felicia- A medida que se iba acercando con el cuchillo, Felicia retrocedía, aterrorizada por la punta de metal que brillaba a la luz del atardecer- Solo piensa en mí.-

-Chi-Chiara, ¿Q-qué s-sucede? b-baja e-eso- Felicia puso ambas manos delante de ella, tratando de calmar a su hermana. No, esa no era su hermana. Era un loca psicópata que la quería matar y había posesionado el cuerpo de Chiara- ¡Vamos Chiara, despierta!-

-¿Despertar? No sé de qué me hablas- Se aproximó lentamente a su hermana. Una sonrisa macabra plasmada en su rostro.

De una sola estocada, el cuarto se tiño de rojo. El metal desgarró su piel y se enterró hasta el fondo de su pecho, tocando su corazón.

-_Yo estoy bien despierta, hermana-_

_**Continuamente fluye la fresca sangre roja**_

_**Y lo único que podía hacer era llorar**_

_**Trato de creer que tú nunca habías nacido**_

_**Solo que era yo la que te amaba tanto.**_

Soltó el cuchillo y admiró con infinita indiferencia el panorama frente a sí. Luego, poco a poco, la luz llegó a sus ojos y se fue desmoronando. Cayó al piso, temblando incontrolablemente y llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

Allí, frente a sus ojos había una chica…una chica de cabello castaño estaba allí tirada, muerta, sangraba a borbotones. El líquido carmesí brotaba de su cuerpo y teñía el antes blanquecino vestido, que ahora era de un oscuro borgoña.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿La conocía de algo? ¿Por qué el terror se apoderaba de ella a ese nivel? Se parecía un tanto a ella, el cabello y la piel de un tono parecido a los suyos, parecía su prima o su hermana, tal vez.

_¿Hermana? ¿Qué hermana, Chiara? Si tu eres hija única~ _

-Hija…única….sí, yo… - La italiana miró al suelo ensangrentado, perdida en su mente- No tengo hermana….- Miró a ambos lados de la habitación desesperada de encontrar algo que le dijese lo contrario. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho _¿Por qué dolía tanto ser "hija única"?_

Su mirada lenta y desviada, se posó en un cuadro un tanto antiguo, tirado en el suelo, salpicado de sangre roja y fresca. Aún se veía el rostro de una pequeña de cabello miel y sonrisa inmensa.

Tembló al ver la imagen, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

_¡Oh~! ¿No me digas que te refieres a ella~? Ella solo era un estorbo a tu felicidad, solo el inútil reflejo de un espejo roto del cual te enamoraste~_

Sus labios temblaban y su cuerpo también. Esa voz le provocaba escalofríos a veces, como ahora cuando sonaba más profunda y demoniaca. No podía evitar dudar de su palabra ¿Pero cómo iba a confiar en algo que ni siquiera sabe si existe? No pudo sino estremecerse.

Chiara temblaba de pies a cabeza, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente pero no podía ver nada claro, por lo que se desesperó.

_Hiciste lo correcto, era una traidora, pronto te olvidarás de ella~ Ahora escúchame, vamos a esconder el cadáver en-_

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE YA!-

La italiana se recostó en el piso llorando desesperada, le faltaba el aire y se abrazaba a sí misma llorando desconsolada. La cabeza le dolía horrores y estaba comenzando a sentirse fatigada, pero no podía caer, no debía caer. La voz se apagó de a poco, pero volvería, lo sabía.

Debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía.

Se levantó como pudo, entre sollozos y temblores, se agachó y tomó entre sus brazos el cadáver de la chica castaña, mirándola estoica _¿Qué es ella para mí? ¿Un familiar, una amiga, una conocida? No lo recuerdo… ¿¡Por qué no lo recuerdo, maldición?! Si yo… _La estrechó contra su cuerpo y sintió una calidez inexplicable pero terriblemente familiar, se asustó tanto que sin querer botó el cadáver al piso. Sus ojos se abrieron de terror al fijarse mejor en el estado de éste.

Tal como había visto antes, estaba empapado de sangre, pero ahora posó su vista en la gran abertura justo debajo del lado izquierdo del pecho. Los ojos desorbitados, casi en blanco.

Se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada, pero la retiró de inmediato al sentirla húmeda, la miró y pegó un grito de terror. Estaba roja, salpicada de la misma sangre del cuerpo que yacía junto a ella. Miró a sus dos manos con terror absoluto. Sus pensamientos estaban fuera de control.

Trató de aferrarse a la idea de que ella nunca había existido, que solo era el reflejo del espejo al que amaba tanto. Pero seguía derramando lágrimas amargas, que se mezclaban con la roja sangre del piso.

Su mente se estaba distorsionando, por lo que la voz volvió y controlaba momentáneamente su cuerpo. La llevó hasta el campo de sembrado favorito de su abuelo, cargando el cuerpo con ella, en medio de las uvas para el merlot, allí depositó el cadáver, lleno de sangre y lágrimas secas.

Se colocó de pie y miró sus ropas, su mirada era distante y vacía.

-Debo ir a cambiarme, estoy llena de sangre…-

Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin embargo al mirar nuevamente el cadáver y ver los desorbitados ojos en los que aún se notaba un tono color miel no pudo sino caer de rodillas al piso, llorando de nuevo, llena de impotencia.

_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué lloro por ella…? Si yo…_

Algo dentro de su pecho se removió al ver las pequeñas flores que crecían bajo los arbustos de uvas.

_-¡Mira Chiara, son margaritas!- Una pequeña de unos seis años llevaba de la mano a otra chica un tanto más alta que ella, que tenía el ceño fruncido.- ¿No son lindas?-_

_Colocó una en el cabello de la chica alta, y otra en el suyo._

_-¡Je je, te ves muy linda, hermana!-_

Esa palabra hizo eco dentro de la mente de Lovina.

_Hermana..._

_Hermana..._

_Hermana..._

_**Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse**_

_**Después de todos los días que pasamos juntas desde que éramos jóvenes**_

"_**Como todo el mundo estaba sonriendo…"**_

_**Me acordé de lo que deseabas**_

_**Llorando como lo hice.**_

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que vivimos.- Sus llorosos temblores le obligaron a aferrarse a ella misma, en un abrazo desesperado, pero no podía gritar no debía de hacer ruido. Mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.- Yo…no puedo…- Posó sus manos en sus ojos rasgando con sus uñas fuertemente sus párpados.

Sus recuerdos se arremolinaron en un espiral que se clavaba en su mente, lento y tortuoso, pero se detuvo en su última conversación larga con ella. Su último recuerdo feliz.

_-Cómo todo el mundo estaba sonriendo, creí que lo mejor era aceptar, si hace feliz a los demás y a mí misma ¿Por qué diría que no?- Una dulce sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al posar su vista sobre el anillo de compromiso, que brillaba flamante a la luz del atardecer- ¿No crees, Chiara?-_

Sus ojos dejaron de llorar, aunque aún estaban abnegados en lágrimas. Sabía lo que debía de hacer, había tenido una hermana y no podía negarlo, sus recuerdos lo confirmaban, el trance en blanco se había disuelto. Finalmente la voz en su cabeza se había apagado.

_¿Sería tan imposible cumplir su último deseo?_

…

Las voces se acrecentaban en un replique casi angelical, los novios salieron del brazo, felices y sonriendo. Los llenó una lluvia de pétalos de rosa, granos de arroz y burbujas, en medio del hermoso viñedo.

El abuelo Roma sonreía, inmensamente feliz de ver a su nieta menor casada y radiante, la sombra que lo asechaba desde la muerte de Chiara se disipó por completo. Solo le importaba Felicia y su felicidad, por eso no dudó en alegrarse sobre su compromiso, sobre todo cuando supo que su prometido era el nieto de su mejor amigo. Sonrió.

La muerte de Chiara fue algo que sorprendió a todos, al parecer fue un homicidio por lo que dijo la policía, pero Roma estaba casi seguro de que fue un suicidio, esa chica no servía para nada y lo sabía, aunque eso no significaba que le alegrara su muerte. Lo extraño fue ver su cadáver portando el vestido de novia de Felicia y su herida mortal, justo bajo el pecho. Lo que más le dolió fue oír el desconsolado llanto de Felicia cada noche y los desgarradores gritos que venían del fondo de su alma partida.

El único que pudo calmarla fue el alemán, aunque salió herido en el proceso, ya que en medio de su desconsuelo ella lo rasguñaba profundamente, llamando a su hermana con la voz rota. Pero él la dejaba, sabiendo que desahogaba su dolor.

Volvió a la realidad de sus recuerdos, cuando hubo una serie de sonidos sorprendidos por el fugaz besito que la chica le había robado al alemán.

La chica sonreía, y abrazaba a quien se le pasara por delante, el chico rubio sonreía tímido y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro. Todos aplaudían felices, ¿Quién no lo estaría en una boda? Los novios se besaron y todos estallaron en vítores. Menos una persona.

Mientras todos se dirigían fuera de la parcela hacia la casa de campo para empezar a celebrar, una chica morena de ojos verdes se acercó a la novia, alejándola del grupo en medio de sonrisas de disculpa hacia el novio.

-Felicidades por tu boda- La morena sonrió ampliamente, la estrechó contra sí, con fervor aunque tembló ligeramente.

-Gracias, Isa- La chica de cabello avellana sonrió con complicidad, pero cuando quiso soltarse no pudo, la española la retenía.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Sintió un par de gotas caer sobre sus hombros, a lo que la española temblaba. Se asustó _¿Ella estaba…?_

-¿Por qué lloras?, sé que extrañas a mi hermana, pero…- Pero estas palabras solo hicieron aumentar los sollozos de Isabel, que abrazaba a la chica con ahínco, mientras la otra le correspondía.- Vamos Isa, hoy fue mi boda…-

Hubo una pausa, entre que los sollozos de Isabel se mezclaban con el murmullo de los árboles y el cantar de las aves del viñedo. Una calma tensa, ansiosa de respuestas pero temerosa de ellas. El sol brillaba intensamente.

-¿D-De v-verd-dad…?- Hipó un poco para no trancar sus palabras, se soltó un poco de la chica, lo suficiente como para verle el rostro, una mirada entre seria y decepcionada surcaba sus ojos. Sus palabras retumbaron en la mente de la novia, hasta el final de sus días.

¿_De verdad crees que esto es lo que querría Felicia, Chiara?_

* * *

**Las dudas pendientes se resuelven con Scarlet Rose, que será la unión entre esta parte y Under Of Fragments.**

**Por favor disculpen mi larga ausencia, pero terminaré esta saga, cueste lo que cueste. Será mi último trabajo en Fanfiction**

**Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer.**


End file.
